Once bitten and twice cursed
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Set in AU- Butters hasn't had an easy life. Being disowned by his parents, his village having a new and malicious ruler- Wizard King Eric. But will the gifts of a strange merchant boy reveal secrets about the king he would never have even thought? Let alone that Butter's future may have more than he ever really dreamed? Warning: Boyxboy


_**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy my new southpark fanfic, if you do enjoy it, please follow or favourite ^_^ I'll post a warning with the beginning of each chapter, but the main way to state this story? This will be a Creek and Bunny centred story, which brings me back to my warning. **_**Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, violence and mentions of abuse and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Hope you have a nice day/night wherever you are!****

* * *

The waves were soft as the gentle wind trailed around the dark tainted green wood of a ship. The waves bathed in the moonlight and embrace of the stars while the sea rode it on deep and rolling shoulders. The dark emerald masts filled with the wind as a lone figure stood at the helm of the ship. The ship was beautiful as any made before. It rode sweetly and softly but with an unmatched speed. The delicate framing of the wood was carved with long swerved patterns.

It was the prize jewel of the sea.

As the light hit the ship some figures began to move around on the deck, all swayed slightly as a soft tune began to play. But there was one boy... one who took a stance at the held as he slowly raised his palm and flipped open the silver locket which resided in the smooth of his skin. The soft tune bounced around the ship and all paused as they looked at him.

It was no definite instrument but the soft and song ringing of almost the gentlest pressed piano keys while accented by a harp.

Almost as bewitching as the boy who held the locket.

The boy was not exactly tall though he wasn't short either. He wore perfect fitted boots and trousers while a tailor fitted, pearl white shirt fitted to his body with large cuffs which tried to make their way out of the dark sleeves which tightly braced his arms... all the while people glanced at his torso as the shirt was showing the curves beneath a black leather jacket with deep sapphire blue trimmings. He began to walk forward slightly with a click of the back of his boots and lent against the frame before staring towards the mast. His finger traced around the heart lid of the locket moving over the strange listening to the tune. Soft lyrics began to move through his thoughts, hey rolled around and crashed over each other. All demanding immediate attention.

He raised his head and his snow white, pale skin became clear. His dark blue eyes burnt unnaturally with a strange colour and light which matched his handsome sculpted features. Soft, velvet black hair fell down slightly, almost over his eyes. His other hand moved to his belt where the golden handle of his sword rested."When ten years have passed, my love. Please return to me. I'll be waiting here for you. Our love shall ever be. Though your heart belongs to the sea, I will still be true, I'm here waiting patiently, And still in love with you." The boy's soft voice carried around the deck bellow and all stared at their Captain as the wind became still. The sea around them became like glass. All stared in awe at him, none brought up the fact that their Captain was a seventeen year old... who were they to argue. Some on the deck were barely older than the Captain himself and some of them were even younger!

But all shared one thing.

Their undivided attention for the captain.

Though some began to feel slight fear build in their chests as his hand quaked slightly. The locket began to grind as the sound began to trail away as though become a distance memory... everyone on the deck knew what this meant.

Slowly the stars were blacked out with an oncoming storm, each member and crew began to scurry about. The first mate began to look around as lightning flickered in the very far distance. The boy had a nest of warm brown hair, his eyes were dark and his voice carried almost a nasally tone to it... no, it did. He hated to be honest about it, but even the boy himself recognised it. "GET YOUR HANDS ON DECK LADS!" He bellowed but the boy just stood firm as the wind battled the ship while rain splashed against his face.

The captain closed the locket and grinned as the tune continued provided by an organ bellow decks. "The Captains song has stirred up the sea again!" Shouted the first mate as he ran around the deck. "You will all stand firm. You will not back down! On this ship we are all one! If one of us falls, we all fall!"  
"And there will be no one falling to the sea on this ship." The Captain whispered impassively with his soft tone, as he began to walk back to the wheel. "I own these seas." He gazed up into the flashing lightning. "They are my birthright." He added quietly.

As the rain poured down his hat he began to look to the distance.

A ship flashed from the darkness.

His eyes narrowed slowly. "And there. It. Is." The Captain whispered with a dark, sly and cold sneer. "Finally. The first step for my plans is coming together." The boy slowly pulled his sword, carefully and deliberately from his sheath and gazed at the polished steel. The golden handle curved around his hand and he balanced the weight as he knew he did not need to order the crew. A lot of the time the crew of boys worked on the same wavelength. "Cannons aimed and ready Captain."

The Captain stared defiantly as he watched the ship get closer. He had to close his eyes to focus and begin to spread his senses over the local area, he could hear the wind as always smashing against the ship. The rain, hammered down like violent hammer blows on the surface of the water. But In the far distance he could hear the sound of voices yelling. "SHE'S COMING UP ON OUR REAR! PREPARE YOURSELF MEN!"  
_No. That's not the voice. _The Captain shook his head slowly and carefully. Trying to distinguish the cries of fear from those of the busy men scrambling about their part._  
_"BELAY THAT! ANY MAN WHO GOES WITHOUT AN ORDER WILL BE FACING THE DEVIL AND HIS HELL!"  
_There it is._  
"Hello my dear king." The captain growled with quiet glee. "Stash the weapons. Hoist the sail." The Captain glanced at his first mate. "Hide the emerald sail Clyde." He whispered and the first mate nodded before quickly dropping the sail while the others raised a plain white one in it's place.

It wasn't long before the first mate returned and whispered. "But Craig." The boy hissed. "They will board and take the ship if they think we're a trade..." He came to a stop. "You want the king!"

"I want to see what we're up against." Craig whispered confidently. He quickly placed the silk locket around his neck and lounged forward onto the helm. "Go and make sure the weapons are rightly stashed and hidden bellow. We're going to need them ready the moment we make our move." Clyde simply nodded and didn't look up as he caught Craig's prized sword before ducking bellow decks and working into the hidden compartments.

This ship was a true amazement.

One of Craig's prized possessions. He would not let it fall to those on His ship.

How was he supposed to know of the mess that he was about to get himself caught into?

Or that his arrogance and greatest mistake would lead to his greatest discovery.

_**-A couple of days later-**_

The sound of the sea splashing lightly against the wood was what stirred Craig from his unconscious slumber. His lips were brittle from going two days without water and his arms ached as he was being dangled from the point of the ship. He had an endless sight of the sea and world out in front of him as his legs were bound tightly, just like his arms to the framing behind him. His face was beaten and his right eye almost swollen shut from having to take many beatings off the guards of the ship. "H-Hello?" A voice whispered softly.

The boy shot his good eye immediately to the middle sized boy in front of him. The boy's hair was a mess that reached his shoulders and his face was covered in dirt from going so long without a wash. He was dressed in nothing less than rags which had been given to him out of pity from some of the kinder and more civilised crew. But Craig didn't care if the boy was just as much as a prisoner as he was... he had never really cared much about the origins of others. As long as they didn't fuck him off, who was he to judge or care? He lived a life where he just moved from contract to contract, getting hired by the highest bidder to take out the next person who was on the paper.

Never questioning.

But then the first couple of days that Craig had been on this ship, the other boy had started sneaking him bits of water, bits and scraps of food... that was when the blonde wasn't getting the crap beaten out of him by the other crew for their entertainment.

But one thing Craig could never explain? Still, even from the most weakest of moments that he could ever find himself in when ever having book seige in role of weakness.

Those handsome hazel, caramel eyes, that now regarded him carefully and with a longing sadness... Craig had decided he had some intentions for this boy.

The boy was the same age if not a bit older than Him. Craig still couldn't resist looking at the thin, hungry frame of the boy. His eyes hungrily devoured the scruffy state. "So cabin boy." He teased weakly, causing the other boy to twitch and glance around nervously encase any other guards had heard the prisoner speak. "Where are we today?"  
"D-Don't make me a-answer!"  
"Don't worry." Craig dead panned  
"It's just- T-to much pressure! As usual I can't answer you!" The boy looked back and forth as though someone had heard him. His body nervously ticking and twitching wildly. "The king is already getting wary of my actions! H-He-"  
"I wouldn't expect any less from that man, cabin boy." Craig whispered as his head hung limp from lack of energy. He had been starved for weeks of food. Only ever gaining a sip of water when this boy would come and find him in the forgotten hours which everyone else was asleep at.  
"You know there is an uncommon thing in this world, which every unique person posses." Craig whispered.

He casually took a sip from his drink of water as the guard glanced at him. The boy nodded and took gulp before taking another sip of water and filling his mouth. "And that would be the fact that everyone has a name." The raven haired boy just kept staring deeper into those soft caramel eyes which twitched and convulsed out of nothing less than pure, and intense fear. "I'm guessing you posses one yourself... so... What is it?" Craig whispered pathetically but then gave a smug grin as someone glanced over to them, watching them both carefully.

He knew that the blonde was driven out of complete compassion, his own morales driving him so that Craig would not be lost.

There was only one way that the other boy was now going to get away with this. "Come here." He whispered.

The other, walked forward out of the sight of the guard, (Craig didn't care to share this information though) and griped the boy's rags, curling his hand around them carefully, making sure they didn't tear as he pulled the boy down, and pressed their lips together.

The boy gave a jolt of shock before letting the water slide from his mouth into Craig's at the same time as giving him a soft kiss, surprised greatly and sinking into the gesture.

No rules at sea.

So why should Craig worry who he kisses.

The other's had done far worse than kiss the old prisoners that they had before this bunch were captured...

Craig gasped slightly as the ice cold water ran down his dry throat, rejuvenating him. His eyes still closed until he let go of the boy and let the droplets, slowly move down his cracked lips as he stared up from under tired eyes at the other boy. "I-I don't have a name." The blonde whispered, noticing how the prisoner grinned and he felt a blush run along his cheeks. "Can't I just loosen the ropes slightly and let you put it to your mouth instead?" He whispered as his stammer was growing slightly. His eyes twitches nervously and his body get jolting as though he had been struck with lightning.  
"Where would be the fun in that? But the point is... how can you have no name boy?" Craig gave him a long and confused look. How could this boy seriously have no name? Sure they lived in a time of a lot of strange things happening; Princesses being put under sleeping curses and awoken by their princes.  
"I'm not like most other boys." He twitched quietly.

Craig watched how the blonde turned his gaze towards the sea longingly. His eyes glazed over sadly, as though he was remembering something that he would never be allowed to be given back. That's the look that was in hiss eyes after all. _Loss. _This boy had something he wasn't telling. Something that meant that he got the crap beaten out of him by the rest of the crew.

The blond had begun to notice that the sea had become increasingly violent against them for the last couple of months... it was strange. Normally they had ruled the tides from the far east to the distant west. But now all of a sudden it seemed as though the very sea was against him.

But finally an idea clicked in his head over something.

"HEY!" He looked over to the guard on duty... strange. He thought he had known everyone on the ship... but this boy seemed new... oh well, must have joined the last time they made port. "What's your name?" He looked over the guy. He had a pistol and sword securely wrapped into his belt. He wore tight leather trousers and a loose white shirt. His warm brown hair covered his dark eyes.  
"It's Clyde sir. What is it you want?"  
"I'm going to..." He twitched and bit his lip for some kind of inspiration. What would be a reasonable excuse for him to be able to get a prisoner away from his post for a while! What would be-

Again. Another click of inspiration.

"I'm going to have some fun with the prisoner... mind taking off for a while?" The guard just raised an eyebrow at him, glancing slowly over at Craig for a long yet the briefest of moments. "The rum is in the cells bellow." The blond suggested and the other turned on the spot.

But he didn't notice that behind his back Clyde shot Craig a grin as a silent understanding passed between them both. "So we have an hour." The other prisoner whispered. "S- so hurry up and get drinking and eating."  
"You change faster than the tide." Craig snorted as a cup was held to his lips, but he eagerly downed the cold water.

As the blond turned to get the food and lower the raven haired boy down, Craig grinned deeply.

This is the first key...

"Maybe... you can sleep in my cabin tonight? I can sneak you back before the king noticed... my cabin is just below his."

Craig paused.

"That sounds... perfect." He smiled softly and the blonde's face lit up. "I never found out your name."

"All in good time."

_**-That night-**_

Craig watched carefully as with slow deliberate actions as the twitching boy gently laid down on the bed. The boy's hair was dishevelled on the pillow beneath him and yet he still stared back at him with expectant and hungrily curious eyes. The boy's clothes were scruffy and lined with faint traces of blood, though it didn't really matter with the room that they were in or how they were dressed.

The faded floorboards creaked under his bare feat as he walked across to the humble bed which was almost built into the wall. The basic framing was wood with a few quilts and covered to keep warm with on the coldest of nights, that was only after he had died from the first couple of ones, after he himself had been taken prisoner. A single candle was lit on a desk near the door. The wax dripped onto some papers that had faded notes and letters.

But even in this small cabin. The blond just stared at the boy who was laid back on his bed. "Don't worry sailor. You can keep your boots on." The boy mocked with a grin earning a slight bash and yelp from him.

"For a Prisoner and future slave you are really over confident." He grinned knowingly as James shot him a glare. His hand slowly moved across the boy's chest as he pulled away the jacket revealing the dirty white shirt beneath. It was plastered down with blood against his skin. "You think being hit by the waves day and night would keep you clean."  
"You would think that." Craig rolled his eyes.

Now it was his turn to glare. "I have been-" He paused for a moment as his anger which had bubbled over, had almost let him lose his secret to this other boy. "Sailing these sea's since I was born." He whispered and corrected himself, crouching above the other boy. Delicately checking him over and over for any other inflicted wounds than what the blond already knew about. "What do you know of the seas."

He flinched back for a moment as he thought he saw something dark flash in Craig's eyes.

Outside thunder boomed over head and the waves became choppy against the ship as the hard sound of the crashing violent blows of water, smashed the wood.

"I know the blood that taints these waters." Craig's voice grew colder and softer as he grinned with that pearly shine of a mouth. "I'm surprised that my shirt isn't crimson." He whispered and the other just fell back onto the quilts as their positions were reversed.

Craig slowly crawled forward till their lips were barely a hairs width apart. "Besides, I think I've finally figured out what your name should be." He grinned as He pushed the blonde down onto the covers and grinned darkly as his black locks dangled gently, stroking across the other's pale cheeks. His long and delicate, pale fingers reached across the boy's face. He couldn't understand just how this other boy could be so beautiful? His body was lean and thin. Curvy in the right places, still lean and great, like someone who spent all their time in the sea swimming.

An awkward pause passed between them and Robbie blushed. "But, to be honest, I'm just sorry beautiful."

"Sorry for what?" the blond turned back to look at this strange pale boy, before he felt something cold and sharp press to his neck.

"Sorry for the fact you're about to get caught up in an old war." He grinned darkly and the other prisoner stared outside as the sound of bloody screams echoed around the ship.

Craig however froze.

Those screams... those weren't the ones he had been expecting to hear.

The door began to slowly creak open to reveal and large and heavy body of a smirking guard. His hair was a light brown, though his eyes were startling dark and viciously locked on both of them. "Ah, I knew it. Mixing with the prisoner! You're part of this mutiny!" The guard exclaimed with a dark glee. He knew just as much as any of the others that the blond was innocent, but this way, more glory would go to him, having claimed that he had found out the root cause of the disturbance.  
"W-wait-" The blonde shook his head, beginning to twitch more and more.  
"NO! You have disrespected our King's authoritah! You will be made an example of!"

Craig watched outside as swords were drawn and his crew were pushed onto their knees, on deck. "NO!" He shouted trying to lunge forward, but only found himself pinned back against the wall by some invisible force. The guard produced the long staff he had kept hidden behind his back.  
"Oh sorry. But I think you will find escape, quite, impossible." He made sure to linger on his words as the fat boy span the staff around expertly. "We've been tracking you for a long while. The famous assassin Craig? Once my king became aware that you were even within the vicinity of his kingdom, he was became uneasy. Taking a holiday to the isles? Ha! Fleeing, would be more of an accurate description." The pudgy boy just moved forward further. His gaze sending wave after wave of pain through Craig who writhed against the wall. "The old fool... he will be so grateful to me for stopping and killing the assassin, he will take me in as his own son!" The guard mused that over for a minute. "Wizard King."

He span his staff and slammed the point of it down on the ground, causing Craig to scream out in agony as it felt like his skin and bones were turning to molten lava. The guard half lidded his eyes, and watched the show happening before him. "I like the sound of that. But of course, you'd be just as dangerous dead as you would alive." The wizard slowly walked forward, aiming his hand out at the blond who gripped his neck. Acting as though all air had suddenly been drained from his lungs.  
"Leave him alone!" Craig bellowed.  
"I'll do as I fucking like!" To prove his point, the skin on the blonde's fingers began to peel back as his hand began to slowly dissolve away.  
"I-It won't last long." The blond turned back to Craig and gave him a sad smile. "The pain won't last forever, I'm sorry-"  
"Begone!" The guard shouted.

With a blast of light and a elongated scream, which began to turn suspiciously into something that sounded a lot like a Cat hissing out loudly, the boy vanished.

All that was left was the rags from his back.

The wizard boy smirked over his work. "Very nice, very nice." He nodded to himself. "As I said. It would be to dangerous to let you stay alive... but even more so for you to die. All I need is a Martyr to deal with." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Which is why, I have the perfect punishment for you and your rat pack, crew."

He grinned coldly as he walked further forward and the skin on Craig's body began to unravel and blossom agonisingly into black fur. His body shrinking further and further as the world grew around him. The nails on his fingers slowly replacing with claws, his hands changing and gnarling into paws. _What's going on! STOP! IT!_

But when he next came to speak, all that escaped his new muzzle was a snarling growl.

"There! So much better!" The wizard boy laughed out loud and turned away. "Have fun wolfy." He gave a deep loathing smirk before turning away, with the prisoners bloody rags and clothes as his evidence, going to claim his prize.

But what did it matter to Craig any more.

He had been so close to achieving his life goal, to kill the dictator king of his home village.

But he hadn't just failed his own goals.

A captured prisoner had needed his help, in the boy's time of need.

And Craig had failed him.

He had failed... for the first and last time.

_**-A couple of years later-**_

The sun slowly rose over the crest of the sea as the waves washed gently onto the morning shore line. Sand dunes rose in the background, holding onto small spurts of grass which shined out a beautiful emerald in the morning grace light. A soft breeze brushed over everything which dared to be in sight. Not any normal person dared to be out of their bed at such an early time, especially since today had been the long awaited day their kingdom would find out whether they were at war or not.

Well, nearly every one.

One boy wondered aimlessly in a pair of blue shorts and blue tunic along the length of the beach. A soft smile played on his innocent and naive face. A shot of spiked blond hair stood out on his peach coloured face. His eyes were a perfect turquoise of a blue sky. They startled normally anyone who ever set sight on them. On first look it was quite obvious to tell that the boy's age was about that of sixteen summers.

He always tended to come out first thing in the morning, whenever the rest of the village and town was quiet... it seemed that was the only ever time to find piece now a days. Ever since years ago, when the king had announced his new heir and blood after coming back from his eventful holiday on the main isles, there had been absolutely no break.

The new heir delighted in coming down to the village, escorting the new trade of slaves from those across the ocean.

The town had once been the highlight in all the land. Everyone from anywhere would come and see the amazements of how it lived. How people lived at peace with the spirits of nature and all those else around. The nymphs, the naiads, even the once great population of elves. All now lived away in the forests. Coated in fear that the armies of the wizard boy prince would come and find them.

No.

The new prince delighted in all and any pain.

The once heaven town, had now become hell.

But this one boy still always tried to look on the bright side of life. He tried to always see the good in everyone and everything around him.

His name was Leopold but everyone normally just called him Butters.

_**-Break-**_

By the time he reached back towards the main courtyard of the town, everything was already going into full business and moving. People busied about the place, carrying fresh bread, whose flowing and most enchanting scent filled the air. Various perfumes and enchanting scents, from flowers to cooking, everything that the town could offer was all crammed into one market.

It was here where Butter's adventure would begin.

Normally whenever he strolled through, no one would ever pay much attention to him. They would speak their usual mornings greeting out of manners of kindness, but they never really bothered him. He had very little money, and everyone knew that. The poor beautiful orphan boy who lived by himself, on a small farming area up in the hills, usually far away from the village.

That's all he had been given after his parents had kicked him out and left him with nothing. Nothing but the smallest and most useless of all the properties. They despised him for not honouring, praising and serving the prince. They hated that unlike most of the others, he hadn't signed up for the prince's elite guard and army.

But what they hadn't expected was that he would actually turn the dead plot and farm around and actually make something out of it.

"Hey! You! Yeah you!"

Butters turned slowly as he came eye to eye with a merchant behind his stool. It was a boy, like him. Same age. The boy's hair was an unusual style that Butters had never really seen before. The sides and back were cut very much short while the top was an arranged mess of spikes like his own. The boy's eyes were such a deem emerald they seemed to almost resemble jewels themselves. His skin was very much pale and he wore only a pair of black shorts and a black tie of cloth around his forehead. "That's right. Come here."

Butters shook his head to himself and couldn't help but be drawn to the friendly smile as he took a stance. "It's about time you got here! I've been waiting for god knows how long!" The boy shook his head. "Finally! You're the first person who has actually come up to my stall today."

Butter's look at the stall and quickly put two and two together why. "Oh. You're probably new to the land." He tried to give his usual comforting smile. "Our Prince doesn't allow many others to practice magic, except for himself and a chosen select few. Any others are either executed or banished to the forests... normally just executed though."  
"I'd like to see your prince try." The boy smirked then paused as Butters began to dig through his pockets. "What are you doing?"  
"Well I don't have much but..." He dug through his pockets till he pulled out his final two golden coins. It became quite obvious that this were he's last funds that he had as he looked over longingly to the food stall but sighed softly and turned back to the poor boy in front of him who looked like he could use it more. "It's not a lot... but, I hope it helps." Butters said sadly, but just again before he could turn away, a gentle hand came softly to his wrist.  
"A kindness for a kindness." The boy smiled. "And such generosity. A kind heart." He began to trace his fingers along Butter's arms till they rested over his chest. "So very rare indeed."

The boy's hands pulled back and reached beneath his stall as he searched for something. "Honestly, there is no need to repay me-" Butter's smiled.  
"Ah here."

The boy placed two items on out for Butter's but the blond boy only took notice of one as his jaw dropped open, unbelieving that it was being offered to him. "Take them as a return for your gesture please."

On the right hand, rested a old tattered looking book. It's binding faded and the pages looking just as tired.

But on the left, a small object shifted as it's golden fur caught in the sunlight.

"It's okay small one." The boy whispered, nudging the golden tail which had curled around his palm.

On touch, the animal which was a Kitten launched up into the air with a loud '_MEW' _it twitched and moved about nervously. Blinking crazily as it moved in the small space between Butters and the strange boy. "I found him in a far away land, left to drown in the docks. Many tried to kill it, saying it was too weak to survive... I nurtured him back to health and saved him. But now his fate is tied in another entanglement than mine. He hunts for himself and doesn't require much to eat. But the book will solve that problem for you. Make sure to practice." The boy offered his charming smile.

Before Butters could turn to stare at him with wide eyes, the boy had already dissolved into a trail of emerald and black mist.

He gently picked the kitten up as softly as he could. Trying to make sure that it could understand that he meant it absolutely no harm. "Well, hey there little mister." He smiled. He cradled the animal and even so it still twitched slightly, but eased more into the comfort of the person. "Well I was going to ask him if you had a name but..." He checked the collar seeing there was none. "I think I have one for you... I'll call you Tweak." He smiled and tapped the kitten's nose.

He took the book into his other arm carefully.

Not noticing how at the edge of the market, a large black wolf cub fixed him and his new kitten with knowing eyes.


End file.
